Thin monitors include LCD devices and plasma display devices, with sizes up to the 50-inch class being mass produced. Moreover, in order to achieve large screen sizes exceeding 100 inches, a multi-screen display device is adopted that displays by arranging a plurality of these display devices. For example, if two 50-inch display devices are arranged vertically, and two 50-inch display devices are arranged horizontally, it is possible to constitute a 100-inch large-screen display device.
As a jig that fixes this type of display device, for example there is known a setting device for a display device that is shown in Patent Document 1.
This setting device that is shown in Patent Document 1 has a display portion mounting fitting that is fixed to the back surface of a display device, an engaging member that supports the display portion mounting fitting, and a suspending member that suspends the engaging member in a freely turning manner via a cylindrical metal fitting, and fixes and holds the display device to the suspending member by the display portion mounting fitting, the engaging member, and the cylindrical metal fitting.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2001-147646